The Years That Passed and I Miss Your Arms
by starstreaker33
Summary: Torin had fallen in love so many years ago and now she wishes to be in her husbands arms once more. She wants to go back to the mountains with her son and daughter twins that she had after he had passed on. What happened during her journey all those years ago?


All Torin could think of those many years she had traveled with her uncle Bilbo and saw the Mountains. She wanted to see them again... she wanted to see her friends and her husbands tomb.

**-Many years ago-**

Torin sat at the table with her uncle Bilbo as they both ate dinner and her uncle told of the wizard Gandalf that had come earlier and she chuckled a little. She was so adventurous since she was little so she wondered what the wizard would want with her uncle who hated adventures and preferred the safety of the indoors. Although she could understand why but she preferred being out there and seeing the places and wonders she never got to see.

After a while a knock came at the door and made the girl jump up. She was smaller then normal female hobbits and a lot quicker at that. She had her uncles curly hair except hers was cut a bit short just able to reach her shoulders and it wasn't blonde but more of a blackish color being a really dark brown. She had very enticing green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark sometimes when she walked at night.

The young girl opened the door and looked up practically craning her neck to look at the tall dwarf before her, "Uncle were you expecting any guests?" she asked.

Bilbo walked in to figure out what his niece was talking about and looked up at the dwarf before them, "What on earth are you doing her?" he asked wanting answers and all he got was a grunt as the dwarf entered their little home and went straight to the kitchen.

Torin giggled lightly, "Uncle be nice. And don't blow your own head off." she said smiling and went to go help the dwarf prepare some food and got him some beer smiling brightly. He looked down at her and smiled a little and shook his head, "How old are you?" he asked.

"Oh about 23 in human years." she said smiling up at him.

He simply nodded and shook his head till the door rang again and he looked to Bilbo, "Are you going to get that?" he asked.

Torin rolled her eyes at her uncles stubbornness and looked up at the second dwarf a bit startled and moved aside for him. Soon even more guests being all dwarves arrived including a pair of hyper brothers and Gandalf showed up moments later.

Bilbo looked furious and ran about yelling about how dwarves were in his home making Torin laugh a little and watched as they all began to clean up singing more of a merry song and actually cleaned the place without breaking anything. After their merry songs a very loud thud hit against the door making the female hobbit jump and scurry to open the door and squeaked almost being ran over, "Rude hasn't anyone ever shown you manners?" she asked and earned a glare which caused her to back away.

"Thorin I think you should be rather kind to the young lady." Gandalf scolded as she hurried off and went outside knowing she probably wasn't supposed to be there.

After a while she went back to hear a gentle song from the living room and closed her eyes listening to it as she walked out and noticed a rather long scroll on the table and furrowed her brow and was wide eyed to see it was a contract for her and her uncle to go to the Lonely Mountains. She had read so many stories about the mountain of Erabor and she bit her lip slightly before going off to find her uncle and to talk about the manner.

"No Torin we aren't going and that is final." he said after a long discussion.

"Well if you aren't going then I am Uncle. I'm not afraid of any dragon." she said before heading off and signed the contract before going off to find Gandalf, "When do we leave?" she asked.

Gandalf smiled at the girl, "Early sunrise." he answered before looking to Thorin who seemed to be watching the girl from when she had arrived back home and had his eyes trained on her while he hummed to himself. After a moment he shook out of his trace and looked back to his comrades who seemed to be ready for their bed and watched as his nephews slowly fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
